


A Mother's Love

by DragonCrazyGamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonCrazyGamer/pseuds/DragonCrazyGamer
Summary: Lucifer's wife wasn't always strong willed, she was a shy young woman. What gives her the courage? Her children.





	A Mother's Love

My name is Millicent, I am the Lady, and ruler, of the Underworld. What became of Lucifer? I had him poisoned, being his wife I was able to get close to him. Keep in mind that I didn’t kill him for the power to rule, I killed him because he was a cold hearted demon. He did unspeakable things to me and many other women. How I wound up married to him was simple, an arranged marriage. In the time I have been married to him we’ve had eight children, seven girls and one boy. My oldest is Beatrix, in human years she would be about twenty one. My second oldest is Dimia who is eighteen. My third oldest is Thea who is fifteen. Then there is Arabella, Krea, and Alexia who are twelve, eleven, and ten. Then there are the twins, Ella and Asher.

But to understand my story, I must tell it from the very beginning. To when I was first wed to Lucifer, my wedding day. Back then I had no idea on what kind of man he truly was, all that I saw in him was that he was our ruler, and a quite handsome one. I was head over heels with the fact that he chose me out of everyone else, of course this was before I saw him for who he really was. On the morning of my wedding, his maids bathed and dressed me. It was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, I remember it well. It was made with satin, lace,  _ and  _ tulle. It was a black flowing dress with a train, corset back, sleeves, and a high neckline. Half of me was excited while the other half of me was anxious and nervous that he would not like me. 

The time had come, I was now standing next to him in front of an altar in his palace ballroom. He looked so handsome in his suit, I told myself that I was the luckiest woman in the Underworld to be marrying someone so powerful and handsome as he was. What I found odd about him though, he showed no emotion at all when he looked at me. He did not look content nor displeased, it made me wonder about him. I told myself that I would do anything and everything I can to make him happy. I would give him nothing but sons, I would do whatever he’d ask of me. I wanted him to be happy, I wanted him to be happy with me.

That night however, when I was brought to his room. He did show one emotion to me, lust. I was unsure how to feel as a mix of emotions was running through me. 

“Strip.” His voice felt harsh.

I did as he said and started to undress myself, I could feel him watching me all the while. I let my wedding dress slip off me falling to the floor as I stepped out of it. Nervously I looked away from him, this was my first time after all. 

“On the bed.” He ordered.

“You aren’t going to undress, Lord?” I asked him.

“Get on the bed.” He demanded again.

Back then I was unaware, but what he did next did not feel like how a man and wife should when they are in private.

That was the night that our first child, Beatrix, was conceived. I was afraid to mention anything to him, I was afraid to even go near him. Although it is very hard to hide a child growing inside you. He was angry with me for not telling him for so long, that wasn’t when the beatings happened though. They happened when Beatrix was born, he claimed it was my fault for not giving him a son.

By the time I was pregnant with Alexia is when things started to turn around for me. I had already become good friends with my maids, and on the days when Lucifer wasn’t around the palace I would take a stroll in the gardens with a few of them, sometimes I would even have my daughters join me.

On one particular day when I was walking through the gardens alone I happened to spot the commander of the Underworld soldiers, Leon, practicing his sword skill. His short shaggy black hair was starting to stick to his forehead from his sweat, he wore no shirt either. Just his dark red pants and military boots. He mustn't have known I was there since when he turned around to look at me he was taken aback.

“Forgive me, my lady. I didn’t know you were there.” He said to me.

“It is alright, Leon. I did not wish to interrupt your training.” I smiled softly.

“I’m much better than this, I assure you.” He said with a chuckle.

“You wouldn’t be the commander of Lucifer’s army if you weren’t.”

“It’s your army too, my lady.” He corrected me.

In hindsight it was, everything that Lucifer had I had. On the outside everyone saw Lucifer and I as now equals, but I knew better and Lucifer was always sure to remind me that I was not his equal as well. I simply nod as a response.

“Are you feeling well, my lady? You shouldn’t be out here alone.” He asked looking concerned.

Just by the look on his face I could tell that he was sincere, so few people are that way here.

“Yes, I’m alright. I feel a bit restless with this new little one in me.” I hold my stomach gently. “I can tell this one will be a boy, it has to be… It must be…”

“My lady?” He looked at me quizzically.

“Forgive me, I’ve… been under a lot of pressure lately.” I said to him.

“You’re a queen, my lady. You do not need to ask for forgiveness.”

“It doesn’t feel like I’m one… All these years and I’m still afraid to speak in public…” I said under my breath.

“You don’t need to be afraid of him, my lady. You’re Lucifer’s equal, you have been queen long enough for the people to love and admire you.”

“His equal…?” Part of me wanted desperately to believe that. But I was a fool to, because what I did that next day almost got me killed.

 


End file.
